Jungle love
by Flamesprite
Summary: What happens when the two leaders of Atlantis go offworld togehter? Well nothing good or? taking a break from it, don't know where it's going...
1. Chapter 1

_**I make no money what so ever with this this cakreters don't belong to me (well Kayla an his peopel cause I made them up:-) )**_

_**and on on you know the rest. Now this is my FIRST Atlantis fanfic so please son't be to hard on me! Now enjoy**_

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her Office when she heard the Gate activating. It was only when she walked to the control room that she notice that everyone was very quiet and was looking to were the Gate was. As she looked down also she saw why everyone was staring. In front of the Gate was Colonel Sheppard's team. But something was different as she looked closer she saw what it was. John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla were not wearing they're uniforms anymore but some kind of Jungle outfit that looked a lot like something Tarzan and Jean would were but not them.

"OH, Dear God what did they do know?" she asked her self as she went down the Stairs to meet them. "What happened to you all?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ah, you know the usual meat the people, talked, and went to see there City up in the Trees and had a little Party and went home." John explained.

"And how did you get these…. these mh cloths?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Well that is not imported but what is, There Leader a guy called Kayla wants to meet you now!"

"What now? I don't have time I have a city to run..."

"I'm sure Rodney, Ronon and Teyla can run the city for a few days." He said cutting her off.

"Yeah, Elizabeth we can run Atlantis it is only for two days or so come on you need a vacation anyway so why not take it when offered?" Rodney said. Teyla and Ronon nod there heads and with a sign Elizabeth said: "Okay but only for a few days is that clear?"

"Oh, Yeah sure only for a few days. Hey don't look at me like that! I swear only for a few days you have my word." He said as she gave him a look that would have scared even Caldwell. But not John Shepard.

"Okay"

"Good we meet here in ten minutes again," he said as they walked to there quarters that were next to each other.

"John what should I take with me?"

"Well, you will need some cloths to change into on the way back and maybe a sleeping bag the beads are not really comfy and what ever you want to but don't pack to much it's quit a walk from the gate. Oh, wear something light it will get hot."

TBC...

* * *

please R&R good or bad are welcome (the good will make me fell better:-) ) 


	2. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took so long but I was so busy with moving and summer camp and all. So sorry again that it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter too and thanks for the reviews!_**

_**------------------------------------------------SGA--------------------------------------------**_

10 minutes later...

John was waiting in the Gateroom as Elizabeth came.

"Okay ready."

"Good let's go. Rodney dial the planet."

"So you said that is was a long way from the gate exactly how long?"

"Oh, not that long maybe one hour or so. Why to lazy too walk all the way? Ah that hurts you know!"

"Oh please a little punch on the Arm and you're crying? And I thought you were my 2IC the strong one from us but I guess I was wrong!

"Okay see you both in about two days or so." Rodney said from the Controlroom.

"Well we'll see who is the strong one on the other side." He said with a smile and walked through the Gate. Elizabeth right behind him.

"Well let's hope they have fun." Teyla said to Rodney.

"Yeah and I hope we don't get attacked by the wraith" Rodney answered

Ronan only rolled his eyes.

_**-------------------------------------------SGA----------------------------------------------**_

_**So all done hope you like it. Please review!**_

**_Bad and Good are welcome but the good will make me feel so much better _** 


	3. Chapter 4

1 Week later...

John and Elizabeth stepped through the Gate with a smile on there faces. Elizabeth was laughing about something John had said.

"Well looks like the city is still standing.2

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well then…. let's go back."

"Oh, no we are not going back, and don't even try that puppy dog look it doesn't work anymore John!"

"Darn to bad well it was worth a try right."

Before Elizabeth could answer Rodney walked up to them.

"Hey, you tow how was you're little vacation?

"It was okay, wasn't it 'lizabeth?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess!"

Yeah Rodney like we just said it was okay, Hey Ronon, Teyla."

"Colonel, Dr. Weir how was you're trip?"

"It was good. Thank you for asking Teyla, now if you will excuse us we need to get to the infirmary so Carson can do the check up."

"Hey, what did you to there?"

"Oh, you know Rodney –had a lot of fun, meet a lot of people oh and we got married."

"You WHAT?"

"You heard him Rodney, we got married"

"Now if you will excuse us again we need to go to the infirmary.2

And with that John and Elizabeth walked of living the hole control room in shock.

TBC…? It's up to you. Like it or hate it tell me so please!

P.S: Still looking for a Beta!


	4. Chapter 5

Hey... what's up???

Sorry I toke so long for his chapter but I'm under a lot of stress right now.

So here it is!!!

-------------------------------------------SGA------------------------------------------

Flashback…….

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we aren't there yet, so stop asking I'll tell you when we are there."

"Fine….. Are we there yet?"

"ELIZABETH!!!"

"What John?" she asked smiling.

"Stop it!!"

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop annoying me!!!!!"

"Then answer my question. ARE WE THERE YET???"

"No we are not there yet, now stop asking."

-----------------------------------------------SGA---------------------------------------------

I know it's not really that long but I wrote it in school during Math class and me teacher can be a real pain in the …..!!

But I really hope you enjoy it please R&R thank you!!

Oh and I want to thank me beta Sheppardster!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 6

Hey, so sorry it toke so long but I've been really busy with another story so sorry!!!

__

_**--------------------------------------SGA------------------------------------------**_

„Hey, Carson!!!"

„ Elizabeth, John how are you ???"

„ "John and I are fine thank you Good Carson. How are you?"

„ "Oh you know how it is, the normal kind of stuffroutine of fixing post-mission checks on people upon their return back up after they come back, now Now, who's is going to be first?"

"MeI'll go first please."

"Good, Elizabeth why don't you sit downtake a seat over there please."

"Sure."

"Wait!!"

"What, John?"

John walked over to Elizabeth. He took her Head head in his hands and kissed her with enough passion that couldto almost heat up a whole ocean.

"Wh……????"

"Oh, didn't we tell you? we We got married."!"

"What???"

"Why is everyone so surprised we that we got married Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head, indicating to say she didn't know why.

"Well maybe because you too two are colleagues? And isn't it against regulationss or something???"

"Well not really, she Elizabeth isn't in the Air Force so those regulations don't mean anything. but cCan we get on with the check check-up please? We don't have all day!"

"Oh, ah yeah, sorry John?"

"Coming! Love you."

" I love you too johnJohn."

" JOHN!!!!!"

**_-------------------------------------------SGA--------------------------------------_**

**__**

Just so you know Carson is saying sorry.

hope you enjoed the next chapter I'll tr y to write the next one raelly fast so I'll try to update in the next week or so!!

**__**


	6. Chapter 7

_Hey and here is the next capter sorry it took awhile but now it's on and no way to turn back:-)_

_I was asked why the chapters are so short, well I first write them on paper in school ans there they look longer so. _

_I allso changed the name of Kayla into Corbinian._

* * *

Flashback 

"John"

"What" John asked annoyed with Elizabeth again.

"My Feet hurt."

'"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"When areHow much further until we get there?"

"Another mile or so."

"What! Another mile? You said it wasn't that long of a walk from the Gate."

"Well…, it's not long for me." John said with a smile.

Just as Elizabeth wanted to give him a sarcastic answer they heard a loud shout. of

"John!" The voice belonged to a little girl with waist long brown hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Aglaia!" John hugged the little girl that had thrown her arms around his waist. Elizabeth was shocked for a few minutes.

"Aglaia, I would like you to meet Elizabeth, . Elizabeth, this is Aglaia."

"Hey Elizabeth" Aglaia said with a smile as she held out her little hand for Elizabeth to shake.

"Hey, Aglaia" Elizabeth said, while shaking Aglaias hand.

"Mama's waiting for you John"

"Really, well let's not make her wait any longer shall we princessPrincess?"

Aglaia toke took John and Elizabeth by there their hands and pulled them along. After 10 minutes of being pulled along throw through the forest, they arrived at a big village, when they heard an angry shout. of "AGLIAI!"

Aglaia hid behind John and Elizabeth, which who stood there not knowing where to look first. ; At at the angry little women or at the village, but she shethey decided it would be best to look at the women woman that was coming at towards them. She had shoulder long black hair and the same eyes like Aglaia.

"Aglaia where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I was just waiting for John to come back Mama." Aglaia said for from behind John and Elizabeth.

"Aglaia?"

"Yes, John?" she looked at him with big eyes. Elizabeth had always thought that Jack O'Neill and John were the best when it came to the puppy dog eyes, but Aglaia was even better then than both of them together, if that was even possible.

"Why didn't you tell your Mother where you were going?"

"I just didn't won't want to wait for you any longer and I thought that I could walk half of the way and meet you in the middle." She said while looking down at the ground.

"That is very sweet of you but you should have told your Mother."

"Okay, I'll do it next time I swear!" She said with a small smile. "Mama, this is Elizabeth"

"Hey Hello, I'm Nadjeschda, Aglaias's Mother as you may have heard."

"Hey Hello.," Elizabeth held out her hand to shake Nadjeschdas's hand.

"Please come this way you, the two of you must be very tieredtired."

"Where's Corbinian?" John asked.

"He's visiting his brother, Chain"

"How long will he be gone?"

"Maybe another day."

"John has told us a lot about you Elizabeth."

"Really? I hope only good things?"

"Elizabeth there is nothing bad about you to tell them!" John said looking at her as if she was crazy for just thinking about something like that.

"It was only good. W, we're here. I must apologist apologise, but we only have one hut left. I is that going to be a problem?"

"No, that's okay., Isn't it right Elizabeth?" John asked.

"No Don't worry, it's not a problem."

"I'm really sorry but tomorrow is the spring festival and everyone comes here to for it." Nadjeschda said while as she walked in to the hut with Aglaia on her heels.

The hut was small but it was perfect for two. There was a table in the middle of the room and on top of it was a basked basket full of Fruitfruit. Around the table where two very comfy looking chairs. Elizabeth saw two more doors with which she figured guessed ledwhere to the Bedroom bedroom and the bathroom.

"This is the Bathroombathroom." ," Nadjeschda said while she pointed to the left door. , "And and that is the Bedroombedroom, . there There are clothes to change into if you would like, to freshen up. Ccome Aglaia, let's leave them alone for a bit."

"Okay Mama, . Ssee you later John, Elizabeth" Aglaia said with a smile on her pretty little face as she left with her Mother.

"She's a sweet little girl." Elizabeth said as she sat down on one of the chairs and stretched out her hurting aching legs and feet.

"Jap Yep and a trouble maker" John said

"Sounds like someone I know"

"Really who?"

"You John" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm not that much of a trouble maker!"

"Yes, you are"

"No I'm not! Well maybe, but you've got to admit I'm cute while whilst I'm getting into trouble!"

"You have a very high opinion of yourself don't yayou?"

"Oh, well I try" He said and they both laughed.

* * *

_So you all see that littel button down there right? Good now all I want you to do is klick it with you'r mouse and.. REVIEW!! Please it'll make my day!! Thanks_

_Aglaia- greek- beauty_

Nadjeschda- slavic- hope

_Corbinian- celtic- without worrys_

_Chain-_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys I'm back and I'm really sorry for the long waite but I had to study for school exams and then 2 and half week in summercamp. Try cooking for 162 peopel!!!! But when I got back from Summer camp I was so tierd all the time and I had this big writers bloke but now that its gone here is the next chapter have fun!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in Atlantis**_

„"Okay John, that's that."

"Thanks."

"Elizabeth if you would come here now please?."

"Sure, Carson." Elizabeth said. John passed her on the way to the chair that she had sad sat in when he grabbeding her around the waist and spun spinning her around while kissing her.

"John let her go." Carson said with a smile on his face. "You two can still do that when we're done here."

"Oh, do I have too?" John said with those his puppy dog eyes. However, but Carson had learnt early on to ignore them.learned to not fall form those.

"Yes John you have to let her go so I can give her a Check check up, then you two can find yourselves a nice little room."

"Carson!" Elizabeth said with a shocked look on her face.

"What? Now come here Elizabeth I don't have all day long, I do have other patients to see."

"Okay, don't get yourself in a twist." Elizabeth said

"You, my darling dear, are spending too much time with John!" Carson said while shaking his head.

"No I'm not don't!" Elizabeth said but she knew that Carson was right, she did spend too much time with John and his humour had stared to rub off on her. "Okay so maybe a little."

She said and went with , heading off with Carson.

After 10 minutes she came back. John was already standing when she came up to him and took his hand in hers. They said a fast quick goodbye to Carson and went on there their way to Elizabeth's room. While As they walked they noticed that people would were stopping work to stare at them just stop working when they walked by, whispering as they passed by and when they had passed start to whisper.

"Okay what the hell is going on? do Do we have some thing in on our Face face? or what or dDid we grow two extra heads that Carson didn't see?" John asked after that had happened for the tenth time.

"No John, but they must have heard that we are married, and walking around hand in hand is just confusing them more."

"But how could they have heard about it so fast? we We've been back for what 30 minutes?, okay Okay, I understand that us being hand inand hand is a bit confusing but for all they know, still we might have touched some thing and now we'reended up stuck together or something! "

"Well to answer your first question, can't you thing think of nobody anyone that would spread this so fast?"

"Well no, not really…, maybe Rodney?"

"Yes and the winner gets 100 points!"

Just then they arrived in front of Elizabeth's door. She walked in and John followed her.

Elizabeth sad sat on the bed while John sad sat down in the chair. The silence the that followed was unbearable for both of them.

John was the first to break it: "Nice room you've got here, how it looks in here it's so… you." He said after he lookeding around.

"John it looks almost the same as yours." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well I was just trying to make a little bit conversation." He said.

Elizabeth laughed at that. _I love it when she laughs_ john John thought while as he watched her.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at people when they try to be nice to you."

"Sorry John." She said giggling as she waved her hand at him to come and sit down next to her. John moved from the not- so comfortable chair to the much more comfy comfortable bed. He sad sat down and Elizabeth threow her arms around him and hugged him.

"Elizabeth what are you doing." ?" John said a bit shocked.

"Well I am hugging my husband and now I 'm going to kiss him." And that was just what she did. John slowly fell into the kiss and fell backwards on the bed. Elizabeth had just started taking off Johns his shirt when both there their head sets began to speak.

"John, Elizabeth can you to two hear me?" It was Rodney's voice.

"Oh God what dose does he want now?" John said.

"He has got to have the worst timing ever….. to be seen in this Galaxy and in the Milky Way!" Elizabeth said.

"Hello!?"

"What Rodney?" Elizabeth said replied after she had located her headset.

"Well I just wondering when we would debrief, you know we all want to know what happened over there."

Elizabeth was only half listing listening since john John had started to kiss her neck and was making his way up to her ear.

"Ahm... We'll debrief tomorrow. I'm really tiered tired from all that walking back to the gate".

"Oh… Okay, well..."

"Yes see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said cutting him of. She throw threw her headset onto the night stand and stared to consntraiedconcentrated on what John was doing again.

_**In **__**Rodney's Lab**_

"She just cut me off."

"Oh Rodney don't cry over that. I'm sure she just wants to be alone with the Colonel Sheppard."

"Oh... Cadman I don't want to know!" Rodney said.

"Well Rodney, Laura is right."

"Carson, you always say she's rightagree with her because she's your girlfriend!" Rodney said.

"Yes so she is right. I'm sure they will both tell us what happened over there on that planet, besides it's not like it's a big surprise for anybody, they had it coming from the moment they met." Carson said.

* * *

okay now that is that all you have got to do is review it and I'll be really happy!!! Bad and Good but as you know good make me fell so much beeter!!!!!


	8. not a chapter but please read!

Hey this is not a chapter but an apology that I have not updated in a while but I've been having problems with my computer and I've had a major writing block!! And of course I had to study a lot! So again I'm really sorry. I'm hoping you are not all going to hate me now.


End file.
